yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 4
'- At Warrod's house -' Jellal : Warrod-san, I have a question. Warrod : Let me hear it. Jellal : Warrod-san knew this demon lord so surprisingly knew about Demon Lords well, and know that it will come to Earthland. Am i correct? Warrod : I can't tell you that whether I'm an acquaintance to the Demon Lord, you can only asked the one who really closed to Demon Lord. Kagura : There's other people knew that Demon Lord?! Hibiki : It is quite a shocking information. Warrod : I am also knew it from a friend of my friends. You will know sooner or later. Natsu : There's also other people knew that lord? Wendy : Natsu-san? Gray : Don't tell me you're getting scared? Natsu: Nah?! Not-Not at all!!! Come right at me, Demon Lord! Kakakakaka!! Gray : Being scared is also allow too, Natsu. Natsu : Gray... Gajeel : Say the truth, we all scared, of course you too. Natsu : Everyone ... Sting : Natsu-san, don't worry. We have our comrades. Rogue : Ah. We will win if our comrades and us won't lose. Jura : Indeed. Eric : ... Jellal : Eric, what's wrong? Eric : I can hear it. Jellal : What is it? Eric : Some of the people are beginning to scream. Warrod : Umm... The judgement shall begin soon, I want you all go the Tail's guild. All : Nah?! Orga : What do you mean? Hibiki : Isn't to inform our other comrades? Warrod : Don't worry about that. Hibiki : Eh? Warrod : I have also appointed the other mages from your guilds even Crime Sorcière, and the exact numbers should take the Demon Lord down. Sherria : Don't tell me Warrod-san, you have chose the numbers of the mages shall battle? Wendy : No way... Sting : Warrod-san, at least let us choose out team- Warrod : That won't be a problem either. Sting : Eh? Warrod : Because I have chose the best team combination from each of your guild. How to re-combine is up to her. Jura : Her you said? Natsu : Ohho! Laxus : Old man, you saying... Gray : For real?! Gajeel : We could win then! Gihii! Sherria : Wendy who is it? Wendy : Ah... Well... um... Natsu : Aw~right! Let's go back to the guilds and tell everyone about this! All : Oh! : Demon Lord's advent... Warrod's knowledge of the Demon Lords... and the girl he named Mavis. Is there's a connection in them or should I think is there a connection to the Demon Lord to the [Fairy Tail?] '- After they left -' Warrod : Oh Mavis... sunlight is getting dimmer, is it a sign of the advent or the disaster? If you gonna fight that person, I wonder who will win or should I said... "Who shall survived? Mavis or ...... Luchia?" '- Back in Tail's Guild -' Natsu : We're back! Erza : Oh~ Kagura! and Jellal! Juvia : Kyaa!!!! Gray-sama!!!! Lyon : No good! I gonna get Juvia back to normal! Yuka : You sure have some leisure time even we have an emergency meeting at here. Toby : Growl!!!! Tail's Guild! Yuka : You also better be quiet. Sorano : Yohoo! Jellal, Eric! Over here. Yukine : Ah! Sting-sama, Rogue-sama! Sting : Eh? Yukino and Sorano are together?! Sorano : What with that, is it better that me and my sister away from each other? Sting : No not what I meant! Ren : Yo! Hibiki, how its going over there? Hibiki : Surprisingly terrified listening to the contents. Eve : Um? Lucy : Natsu, welcome back. Natsu : Oh! I'm good to be back. Laxus : Old gramps... Gray : Master... Makarov : You're back. Now you better start to tell what did you all hear from Warrod. Judging your looks, it must bad news. All : *silent* Makarov : About the Demon Lords? All : Eh?! Wendy : Master, did you know?! Makarov : A little, from the First. Gajeel : Umm... from the first? Makarov : Let's hear the details. Jura, may you please. Jura : My pleasure. Listen closely, this is ain't a game or normal fight, is a life in the battle field. We have an important mission. Lucy : *groans* what is it? - After explanations - Lucy : *shocked* Erza : Unbelievable. There were such a thing .... Jura : Warrod-sama had ensure that the advent of the greatest terrors, one of the Demon Lords shall arrived to Earthland. Better be prepare. Makarov : Um.... Mira : Master, what's wrong? Makarov : As I expected. Mira : Eh? Makarov : Actually Mest saw a something... Wendy : Mest-san was... Mest : Ah, I don't know if anyone notice, but is very strange. "This afternoon, I was outside at the building, on the rooftop. ''' '''Then there were tiny snowflakes like-black thing falling from the sky like snow. It is hard to look at it because it too tiny. They I saw the black thingy was flowing into every body, whether indoors or outdoors. ' '''It seems no one notice. Of course mine also. ' '''I went to more far away than Fiore, I also saw the same phenomena in Fiore. No doubt the whole world is raining black snowflakes-like things and worst, ''' '''no one realized what is happening." Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters